User blog:Jaadowgg/Episode 113 Discussion/Ramblings
I just.... I just... I...I...*dies* My goodness, can they make one or two minutes even more intense than it already has been? The answer is YES! Can they make it more intense than this? WHO KNOWS! I don't know if I can do a recap of the episode because there really wasn't much that happened in it. And yet, at the same time, a lot happened. That seems to be a thing with this show, don't you think? Anyway, I'll try my best to recap. So, it starts off with Pitou using En and the Hunters get distracted by it. This give Youpi time to make an attack and he breaks the main staircase. The two most affected by this attack were Morel and Shoot, whose right leg broke. Knuckle managed to get behind Youpi and later we see that Gon and Killua had dodged and changed direction. Morel used the smoke from the debris to spread his smoke and from it, he sent out some Deep Purple drones to distract Youpi while he snuck around the side and tried to hit him. However, Youpi noticed him and blocked the attack and cut him in two. As it turns out, that Morel was a smoke clone and the real Morel ran right past Youpi on the other side, with some "covering fire", you could say, from Knuckle. Shoot, on the other hand (get it?), found a way to compensate for his leg being broken. That is, standing on one of the hands he has (now do you get it?). He throws rapid-fire punches toward Youpi while another hand gets Morel his pipe. After having dodged Youpi's attack, Gon and Killua changed direction. They ran out to the courtyard and they passed Ikalgo, on his way to the elevator. After turning the corner, Kilua stopped. In the corner of his eye, he saw two soldier ants in the hallway to the elevator. Without thinking, he turned around and shot down the hallway. Using as little Nen as possible, he took out his yo-yos and flung them with great accuracy towards the ants' heads. Then he made his hands into claws and cut their bodies. Throughout all of this, he was wondering what he was doing because it was him who had said that everybody should just stick to their own tasks. With his mind running around like a chicken with its head cut off, he passed Ikalgo again. Ikalgo said "I owe you one" and that eased Killua's mind. There were only two that saw Killua's actions: Ikalgo and Welfin. When Ikalgo made it to the elevaor, Welfin sensed there was somethng wrong and hid himself. He reasoned that the time between when Killua ran back and when he saw "Flutter" was too short. Welfin reasoned that they had to have passed each other in the hallway and wondered why Killua hadn't killed "Flutter", as he had the two soldier ants. The logical conlcusion that Welfin came up with was that "Flutter" was a traitor. But was it "Flutter" acting on his own? Or was it Leol's orders? Also, at the moment that Ikalgo had reached the elevator, the two doors on either side of that hallway opened and Cheetu and Brovada stepped out. In the throne room, Pouf was lamenting his own failure as a Royal Guard. It wasn't that he didn't know where the King was, but rather, that he knew where the King was and he didn't go there. As he was about to leave, he encountered Morel. Deciding to ignore Morel, Pouf flew off, but couldn't escape Morel's Smoky Jail. Coming out onto a walkway, Gon noticed Morel's Smkoy Jail and knew that neither the King nor Pitou would be in the throne room. Going a little further out, he noticed the King walking away, with Netero and Zeno right behind him. Netero noticed Gon and pointed behind him, indicating that Pitou was there. "Gon was raring to fight." So, that's what happened. I left some of Pouf's monologue out, but he just basically calls himself "less that scum". I know last episode, most of you didn't care for the narration, but think about it this way: if the narration wasn't there, would you know what was happening? With so much going on, would you be able to keep track of it all? I know I wouldn't be able to. That's all I have to say about that and the episode in general. Category:Blog posts